Hurt: A Kisshu and Ichigo Fanfiction
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu feels hurt that Ichigo thinks he has no feelings. Set after the events of Episode 39.
1. Hurt Feelings

**Hurt**

**Chapter 1: Hurt Feelings**

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was hurt- in more ways than one. It was a few days after the battle with the Blue Knight, and his wound from that wasn't healed yet. But what really hurt was what he had heard that green fish Mew say after he saved them from the dream Chimera Anima.

"_It seems those people really do have feelings…" _That's what she said. Kisshu heard that, even though he was barely conscious. Did the Mews really believe that the Cyniclons had no feelings? Of course they did! Cyniclons may not have been human (and what was so great about that anyways?), but they had feelings and emotions too. In fact, all living creatures had feelings, in one way or another.

Hearing that from the Mews had really hurt Kisshu. Did that mean Ichigo thought he had no feelings? He wasn't nearly as emotionless as Pai; in fact he basically wore his feelings on his sleeve- sort of like Ichigo. Hearing that until that time the Mews didn't believe the Cyniclons had feelings had a pretty bad effect on Kisshu. Sure, the Mews and Cyniclons were enemies, but thinking that just because your enemy isn't the same species, they don't have feelings- that's just wrong.

Kisshu was becoming more and more depressed. It didn't help that he was on his own now; Deep Blue had kicked him out for destroying Pai's plan, and Pai being the loyal servant that he was, ignored Kisshu's plight and Taruto's pleas, and sent Kisshu out into the unforgiving weather of Tokyo in winter. Thinking back, Kisshu remembered that Pai had seemed a bit reluctant, but did as he was told nonetheless.

Since it was pretty obvious that Deep Blue now hated him, and would probably brainwash Pai into doing the same, Kisshu could think of three options: find another way to save his people, join the Mews- or commit suicide. That last one wasn't all that appealing to Kisshu, but he knew in his condition, in this weather, it might be out of his hands soon.

The first option sounded like the best. Kisshu never really liked Deep Blue anyways, so it wouldn't feel wrong to find a better way to save his people, one that didn't involve listening to a ball of light. Joining the Mews wouldn't work too well; Blondie probably wouldn't let him anyways. The only good thing he could see about joining the Mews was seeing more of Ichigo, but she hated him too, much as he hated to admit it, so she'd probably take Blondie's side. And there was no way he was working with the Blue Knight.

Kisshu really liked the first option, but he didn't know if he could do it alone. Pai would never help him, and Taruto was too attached to Pai to disobey him, even though Kisshu was his brother too. Kisshu knew he wasn't as smart as Pai, and that would be his downfall if he went with option one. Making up his mind, he decided to go with option three- suicide. _"It's not like anyone would care anyways," _he reasoned.

Before he found some way of doing this, though, he decided to go see Ichigo one last time.

**Nice cliffhanger, huh? Would people who read this PLEASE review? I NEED reviews!**


	2. At Ichigo's House

**Hurt Chapter 2:**

**At Ichigo's House**

**Kisshu's POV**

With the idea of saying goodbye in his mind, Kisshu teleported into the tree outside Ichigo's bedroom window, making sure her parents weren't around first. To his surprise though, Ichigo was sitting on the floor of her room, holding a piece of paper with writing on it. The thing that struck Kisshu immediately, however, was that Ichigo was crying.

Forgetting about himself, and his plan to say goodbye, Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room. Ichigo looked up, and her eyes widened in shock.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo looked up, and was shocked to see Kisshu, who was covered in blood, standing in front of her. The more surprising thing, however, was that Kisshu looked…. worried. "Why were you crying, Ichigo?" he asked.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was worried, actually. He didn't like seeing Ichigo cry. Therefore, he asked her why she was crying.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo considered not answering, or pushing Kisshu away, but the fact that he looked so worried, coupled with the fact that she had no one else, made her decide to answer, and she replied, "Aoyama-kun broke up with me for my friend Moe, and when I came home, I discovered my parents were leaving for a month- something about a sick friend in Kyoto." Meanwhile, she was wondering why Kisshu was here, and why his wound was not only not bandaged, but was reopened, as well.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was both shocked and angry. Angry at the treehugger for hurting his kitten, and shocked that her parents would leave her alone for a MONTH. Another part of him, however, was happy about the treehugger being out of the way, but he managed to push that part down, and said, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ichigo."

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was shocked to hear the sincerity in Kisshu's voice, but she hid it and said, "Why are you here, Kisshu? You shouldn't be moving around with an injury like that." She didn't realize that she was actually sounding like she cared. But even though she'd never tell anyone, she did care- at least a little. Then she noticed that Kisshu was looking paler than usual, and he looked like he was about to pass out; his eyes were struggling to stay open. Ichigo quickly stood up, catching Kisshu as he fell forward.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was intrigued by the caring tone of Ichigo's voice, and was going to respond, but suddenly started to feel very weak. The last thing he saw before passing out was Ichigo standing up, looking worried. Then the darkness claimed his mind, and he fell forward.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo caught Kisshu as he fell, gasping at the cold feeling of his skin. Looking out the window, she realized it was snowing, and pretty hard, too. Remembering that she still had Kisshu to deal with, she took her eyes away from the window, and looked around her room as she shifted Kisshu onto his back. She then picked him up, and placed him on her bed, noticing that he was shivering.

Knowing she had to do something fast, Ichigo then ran out of the room to the hallway closet, and grabbed a bunch of extra blankets. Before she could put them over Kisshu, she noticed his wound was starting to bleed again. She dumped the blankets on the floor, and went to the bathroom, where she grabbed antiseptic, bandages, and a bowl of warm water. Going back to her room, she placed these items on her bedside table, and grabbed the chair from her desk, dragging it over to the bed and sitting down next to the still-unconscious Kisshu.

As she looked at him, she made a silent resolution. _I'll do everything I can for you, Kisshu._

**I'm aware that anyone who has read 'Healing' by cruelfeline, will think I'm copying that story. I have different plans for this, which I can't tell you without posting spoilers. Hopefully no one will accuse me of copyright issues; I just want to write this. If there is a problem, please let me know, preferably without flaming. I would like reviews, and if anyone thinks this is too much like 'Healing', please let me know, so I can try to change that.**


	3. Caring For Kisshu

**Hurt Chapter 3:**

**Caring For Kisshu**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo looked at Kisshu, lying unconscious on her bed. She noticed that his shirt was torn, and, realizing she'd have to take it off to clean the injury, decided to use that fact well. She got a pair of her mom's fabric scissors, and delicately cut Kisshu's shirt off of his torso. Throwing the ruined shirt to one side, she then started to clean the blood away from the wound on Kisshu's chest. She winced, seeing how deep it was, and felt slightly guilty. The Blue Knight was her protector, and she knew that's what he was trying to do when he gave Kisshu this wound, but she still felt guilty. It was her fault that Kisshu was hurt, and after he saved her life during the dream Chimera Anima incident, too.

She finished cleaning the blood off of Kisshu's chest, and grimaced. She was NOT looking forward to using the antiseptic, not on a wound like this. Nevertheless, she took a different towel, and soaked it in antiseptic, thinking, _Too bad I can't just call a hospital. _Unfortunately, things were about to get tougher still, because Kisshu was waking up.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was starting to wake up. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on something soft, and he was slightly warmer than he had been. As memory came back to him, he remembered that he had passed out after Ichigo asked him something. He opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but it slowly cleared, and he saw that he was still in Ichigo's room. This explained why Ichigo was sitting in a chair, but it didn't explain why she looked so worried. _I thought she hated me, _Kisshu thought. _So why is she…. _He didn't get to finish that thought, since he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest, reminding him of his injury.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo noticed that Kisshu was awake, and though this was a good sign from the standpoint of him feeling better, it was going to make it much harder to clean the wound then it would if he was still unconscious. "Kisshu," she began, "I have to clean that wound out. It's going to hurt, but please try to remain still."

She was startled to hear him say, "I thought you hated me, and that you believed I didn't have feelings. Why are you helping me now?"

Flustered, Ichigo said, "Because it's my fault you're hurt, and because I never hated you." Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. _Damn, I didn't mean to say that!_

**Kisshu's POV **

Though he was shocked to hear _that _from Ichigo, Kisshu smirked. "So you DO like me!" Ichigo blushed.

**Ichigo's POV**

Still blushing, Ichigo asked, "Why aren't you with Pai and Taruto, Kisshu? They're your friends, right?" She was puzzled by this, and was also trying to put off using the antiseptic.

**Normal POV**

Kisshu looked at Ichigo after she asked that question, and said, "Actually, they're my brothers, but that's beside the point. After I helped you during the incident with the dream Chimera Anima, Pai and Taruto took me back to see Deep Blue. Since I saved not only you, but all the Mews, I got kicked out. I've been on my own for about two days now."

Ichigo looked horrified, it WAS her fault. Then Kisshu continued, saying, "I actually didn't come here because I needed shelter; though I do. I came to say goodbye. I thought over my options, and decided that since I was alone in bad condition in the middle of winter, and the one person I truly loved hated me, I would just put myself out of my misery."

By this point, Ichigo was crying. She couldn't help it. Kisshu was going to commit _suicide_? And it was because of her. Kisshu noticed her tears, and became alarmed. He tried to sit up, to comfort her, but he was still too weak from the injury and the cold, and nearly fell. Luckily, Ichigo saw and caught him. "I'm so sorry, Kisshu," she said as she helped him lie back down.

Seeming to regain her composure, she then said, "I'm going to clean that wound before it gets infected, okay?" Kisshu nodded, and she took the towel with the antiseptic on it, and began the cleaning.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu winced at the touch of the towel. It was almost more painful than the wound had been when he first got it. Then Ichigo got to the deepest part of the wound, and Kisshu tried to jerk away from her, crying out. To his surprise, Ichigo didn't cry this time. She pulled him back towards her, holding him down until she was done with that part. Before she could finish the rest, however, Kisshu felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo noticed Kisshu was unconscious again, and sighed. It was better for her, but she knew it wasn't too good for him. She quickly finished cleaning his wound, then put the towel aside and began to bandage Kisshu's chest, making sure to make the bandage thick and firmly tied.

Finished, and noticing it was late at night, Ichigo went to change into her pajamas, then pulled out a pink sleeping bag and put it on the floor. She then made sure to pile all the blankets she got from the hall closet on top of Kisshu, and then went to sleep herself, climbing into her sleeping bag.


	4. Fever

**Hurt Chapter 4:**

**Fever**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was woken up in the morning by Kisshu coughing. She immediately struggled out of her sleeping bag and ran to the side of the bed. She noticed that Kisshu was trying to sit up, and pulled him into a sitting position, holding him until the coughing subsided. Kisshu was gasping for air, and had one hand over his chest, where the wound was. Ichigo immediately realized that the situation had gotten worse. She supposed that she should have expected this though. Kisshu _had _said he'd been out in the cold for two days, with that wound, and his clothes weren't really meant for winter.

In spite of herself, Ichigo was very worried about Kisshu. She knew that even though his wound was severe, it would have healed after a few days, at least enough to allow him to take care of himself. Now he seemed to have come down with something, and that was bad. Thinking of something, she helped Kisshu lie back down, and put a hand on his forehead. She then bit her lip. His skin was extremely hot, signifying that he had a fever, and a pretty high one, too.

Suddenly Ichigo noticed that Kisshu's eyes were slightly more focused than they had been when he had been woken up by that coughing fit. Not only that, but he looked…. worried. Wondering why, she asked, "You look worried, what's wrong?"

**Normal POV**

Kisshu replied weakly, "I feel awful. But I thought you didn't care."

Ichigo looked shocked, and said, "I always cared somewhat, but I guess I was just too infatuated with Aoyama to show it. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said. "Does this mean you won't kick me out too?"

"I would never kick you out in that condition," Ichigo said. "I probably wouldn't even if you weren't sick. I won't leave you, okay?"

Kisshu nodded, but then fell back to sleep. Ichigo smiled as she saw this, but her smile faded as she remembered that she had to bring Kisshu's fever down. She quietly left the room, coming back soon after with a washcloth and a bowl of ice water. She soaked the cloth, wrung it out, and placed it over Kisshu's forehead. Then she rearranged the blankets, and sat down next to the bed. Luckily, it was school vacation for the next two weeks, and after the dream Chimera incident, Ryou had given them a week off.

Then, as Ichigo was about to go find something for Kisshu to eat when he woke up, the doorbell rang. _Uh-oh, this isn't good," _Ichigo thought, as she went to the peephole and saw….

**I'm getting good at cliffhangers, I think. Don't worry, I will still post more today.**


	5. Taruto's Decision

**Hurt Chapter 5:**

**Taruto's Decision**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo's heart sank as the doorbell rang again. Nevertheless, she ran to the peephole and looked out. She was shocked to see, of all people, _Taruto _was standing at her door. Deciding to see what he wanted, Ichigo opened the door.

**Taruto's POV**

Taruto was actually really embarrassed. Here he was, after deserting Pai for kicking Kisshu out, ringing the doorbell of the old hag's house. Then the door opened, and reminding himself to call Ichigo by her name, Taruto looked up to see Ichigo looking at him with her hands on her hips. Taruto gulped, and said, "Uh… hi Ichigo."

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was shocked to see Taruto at her door, but also suspicious. From what Kisshu had said, Pai and Taruto had abandoned him, and he couldn't go back. What if Taruto was here to harm Kisshu, under Deep Blue's orders? And he wasn't calling her a hag. She decided not to let her guard down. Then she asked, "Taruto, why are you here?"

**Taruto's POV**

Taruto gulped and said, "I was worried about Kisshu." He wondered why Ichigo then got a look of shock on her face. His question was answered soon after, as Ichigo said, "I thought you and Pai abandoned him. Why do you care?"

Taruto then said, "I kind of left Pai a little while ago, because he was the one who wouldn't listen when I said we should help Kisshu, not leave him to die. Pai is obviously being brainwashed by our leader, but there's not much I can do about that, so I decided to find Kisshu on my own and help him. I looked all over Tokyo, but then remembered how much faith he always seemed to have in you, so I came here. Can I come in?"

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was still a bit suspicious, but said, "As long as you're not here to harm Kisshu, then you can come in."

Taruto looked offended, and said, "I would never hurt Kisshu!" Ichigo relaxed a bit, but then heard Kisshu coughing again, and ran up the stairs. Taruto closed the door and flew after her. When Ichigo reached her room, she saw that like before, Kisshu couldn't sit up. She helped him, and as the coughing subsided, she said, "You've got a visitor, Kisshu."

**Kisshu's POV**

As he had said to Ichigo, Kisshu was feeling awful. He knew he was sick, and the cough really hurt his chest wound. After this last coughing fit, Kisshu was barely conscious, but became wary nonetheless when Ichigo told him he had a visitor. Then he saw Ichigo nod to someone behind her, and he was astonished to see Taruto standing there, looking scared. Kisshu turned to Ichigo, and she said, "Taruto says he left Pai after you got kicked out."

"Is this true, Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I was worried about you, and Pai is turning into some kind of mindless drone, so I decided to leave before I became a mindless drone too," Taruto said. "I also stole some of our medical supplies before leaving."

"How did you manage to sneak out?" Kisshu asked.

"I waited till Pai was asleep, then used sleeping powder on him, and snuck out with some medical supplies before he could wake up," Taruto said.

"Thanks, runt," Kisshu said, smirking. His smirk faded, however, as he realized he was extremely cold. The other two got worried looks on their faces as his body began to shake from the cold.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo became extremely worried when Kisshu started shaking in her arms. She saw that Taruto was worried too, but pushed that aside as she asked, "Kisshu! What's wrong?"

Through chattering teeth, Kisshu said, "I'm cold." Then he passed out again. Ichigo's eyes widened and she felt his forehead. It was even hotter than before, and she knew that his fever had gone up. Turning to Taruto, she asked urgently, "Do you have any fever medication?"

To her great relief, Taruto rummaged in the bag next to him and pulled out a small green bottle. "This is fever medication, but it can't be taken on an empty stomach," Taruto said.

Ichigo nodded and said, "I'll go make some soup; you stay here and watch Kisshu." Taruto nodded, and Ichigo ran to the kitchen and began to boil water. She then took a package of ramen out of the cabinet, and as soon as the water came to a boil, poured it in. As soon as it was done, she poured the ramen into a large bowl, grabbed some chopsticks, and went back to her room.

**Next installment coming later!**


	6. Worry

**Hurt Chapter 6:**

**Worry **

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo went back to her room with the soup and chopsticks. Once there, she noticed Kisshu was still unconscious, and Taruto looked scared. "Taruto, I know you're worried, but the medicine will help Kisshu get better. Try to stay calm, okay?" Ichigo said. Normally Taruto would have made some hag-related comment, but instead he seemed to be trying not to cry. Worried by this, Ichigo put the bowl of soup down on her desk, and went over to Taruto. Then she hugged him. At first he stiffened, but then, to both of their surprise, he hugged her back and started crying.

At first Ichigo was shocked by this, but she quickly pushed that feeling away, and held Taruto tight. "You're scared for Kisshu, aren't you?" she asked him softly.

"Yeah," Taruto sniffed. "He's always been like my brother, and though at first I was more attached to Pai, Kisshu was always there for me. I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

Ichigo replied comfortingly, "He won't die, and we'll both be here for him, until he gets better and after, okay?" Taruto nodded.

Then the two of them heard a noise from the bed. Taruto wiped his eyes, and Ichigo went over to Kisshu, who was waking up. "Kisshu, we have some medicine for you, but you need to eat something first," Ichigo told him. She picked up the soup and chopsticks, and sat down next to him. Kisshu slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard and pillows. Ichigo started to hand him the chopsticks, but stopped as she noticed that he couldn't lift his right arm without pain.

Sighing softly, Ichigo said, "Open up." Kisshu obeyed, and Ichigo started to feed him the noodles. When he had finished, Ichigo turned to Taruto and said, "What are the instructions for the medication?"

Taruto looked at the bottle and said, "One spoonful every six hours. We'll have to keep track of the time."

Ichigo said, "My cell phone alarm will help if we set it to go off every six hours." Then she got a spoon and took the bottle from Taruto. She poured some onto the spoon, and held it out to Kisshu, who looked at it like it was poison.

"I hate that stuff," he said.

"Everyone hates medicine, but you need to take it if you want to get better," Ichigo said firmly.

Kisshu grimaced, but opened his mouth and allowed Ichigo to feed him the medicine.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu felt the medicine burn his throat and started coughing, hard. Dimly he was aware of Ichigo rubbing his back, trying to help him, but the pain was too much, and he felt himself passing out again.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo rubbed Kisshu's back, trying to quiet the coughing, which worried her, but Kisshu soon passed out again, she assumed from the pain. She started to lie him back down, but noticed that his breathing became harsher when she did so. By this point she was getting tired anyways, it was getting kind of late. Making up her mind, she turned to Taruto. "Taruto, I'm going to have to help Kisshu sit up while he's sleeping. It's getting kind of late, so do you want to sleep in here, or the guest room?"

Taruto rubbed his eyes, and said, "Can I sleep in here?"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Sure, you can have the sleeping bag down there."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Taruto said. "But where will you sleep?"

Ichigo's smile softened, and she looked down at Kisshu, sleeping more peacefully now. "I'll just sleep with Kisshu," she said. "That way I'll be able to support him. I'll set my cell phone alarm for his next dose of medicine. If I don't hear it, will you come wake me up?"

Taruto nodded, and climbed sleepily into Ichigo's sleeping bag. He was asleep soon after. Ichigo set her cell phone to ring at 6 AM. Then she climbed behind Kisshu, and carefully rested his head in her lap. Soon after, she went to sleep as well.


	7. Hurt Chapter 7

**Hurt Chapter 7:**

**Taruto's POV**

Taruto was awakened by the sound of Ichigo's cell phone playing some song. Getting out of the sleeping bag, he noticed that Ichigo was still asleep, with Kisshu's head and shoulders resting on her lap. He stood up and looked at the cell phone, which was still playing the song. Not knowing how to turn it off, he leaned over and gently shook Ichigo's shoulder. She stirred, but didn't seem to be waking up. Suddenly Taruto got an idea. He picked up the still-ringing cell phone and held it next to Ichigo's ear. She instantly woke up, crying out, "NYA!" Taruto smirked and said, "Well, that worked. It's time for Kisshu's next dose of the medication."

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo glared at him briefly, but then started to try to wake Kisshu up. Not wanting to startle him, she started stroking his hair, softly saying his name. She was unaware that Taruto was watching this with great interest, until he said, "Wow, I thought you hated Kisshu."

Instead of responding to this in her usual snappish way, Ichigo said, "I never actually hated him. I was just too infatuated with Aoyama to see that I really liked Kisshu. Unfortunately, the taking over the world bit didn't help either."

She had thought that Kisshu was still asleep, but was proven wrong as he softly said, "I knew that there was some part of you that loved me, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo turned bright red, but said, "Well, I guess your faith wasn't misplaced then. I should be thanking you for saving me, especially since you got kicked out of your home for it. Thanks for opening my eyes, Kisshu."

**Kisshu's POV**

Startled, Kisshu said, "You're welcome, Koneko-chan. But I have a question. I heard your green haired friend say something about how we had the same feelings as humans. She sounded surprised. Do you and the other Mews really believe that Cyniclons have no feelings, just because we are different from you?" He waited, listening to her answer.

He was surprised by her answer. "Lettuce and I, and probably Pudding too, never believed you had no feelings. Sure, the Mews as a whole believed you were wrong for trying to destroy our world, but the three of us knew you all had feelings. Zakuro probably knows that deep down too, but I'm not sure about Mint. If Zakuro told her that, though, she'd start believing without a doubt. The real problem, and the place where that attitude comes from, is Ryou. His parents were killed by a Chimera Anima, and now he believes that all Cyniclons are evil. From one standpoint, it makes sense that he hates Cyniclons, but from another, he should realize that you all are people too, not evil monsters without remorse or feeling." Ichigo paused, then continued, "Lettuce has always believed that there is another way to settle this without fighting. She's never been able to convince Ryou, but she and you have convinced me that there is another way. Given some time, we could convince the other Mews to take that other way. Ryou may have created us, but he made me the leader of the team. I believe that with a little convincing, Lettuce and I could convince the other Mews to think of something else. If we all turn against Ryou, we might be able to make this work. After all, Ryou is the one who thought we should fight. He never considered other options the way Lettuce did."

"So do you have a plan, Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo blushed and said, "Not really. Lettuce is the brain, not me. If I call her up though, all of us could probably come up with something."

"That sounds good, but can it wait? I'm still not feeling too good, and I'm not sure I have the strength to get up," Kisshu said.

He watched, puzzled, as Ichigo facepalmed. "I forgot to give you more of the medicine! I'll do that right now, okay?"

Kisshu groaned.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ignoring the groan, Ichigo carefully tipped some of the fever medicine onto a spoon, and stuck it under Kisshu's nose. He grimaced, but took it anyways. Just like before, he began coughing. Ichigo poured him a glass of water, and waited till he could breathe again before helping him drink it.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ichigo went cautiously to her window, and grimaced.

"Who is it?" Taruto asked, noticing the look on her face.

"It's that damn cheater, Aoyama," Ichigo snarled. "What's HE doing here?"

"Can I just kill him?" Kisshu asked, as the doorbell rang again.

"Kisshu! You said you couldn't get up! Besides, if he dies on my doorstep, I'll probably go to jail," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sighed. "Fine, but if he tries anything, yell out, okay? At the very least, Taruto can help- right, Taruto?" Taruto just nodded.

"Okay," Ichigo said. Then she went to answer the door.

_Downstairs: _Ichigo opened the door to see Aoyama standing there. "What do YOU want?" she asked.

Aoyama replied, "I'm sorry I cheated on you, and I wanted to get back together."

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. Then she shouted, "ARE YOU KIDDING? I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU EVER AGAIN, AFTER WHAT YOU DID! BESIDES, I'M ALREADY WITH SOMEONE WHO CARES A LOT MORE THAN YOU DO, YOU STUPID TREEHUGGER!"

Aoyama smirked and said, "Well, I'm not giving you a choice. You're coming with me!"

**Well, that's my best cliffhanger yet. What do you think will happen? Kisshu's too weak to fight. Will Taruto come through? REVIEW!**


	8. Aoyama's Plot

**Hurt Chapter 8:**

**Aoyama's Plot**

**Normal POV**

_Upstairs: _Taruto and Kisshu stopped talking when they heard Ichigo shouting. They were both rather amused when she called the baka a 'stupid treehugger'. Then it went silent, and they heard the treehugger say something about 'you don't have a choice'. Both boys became worried, and looked at each other. Kisshu was already sitting up, but he wasn't sure if he could walk yet. Then Ichigo screamed.

**Downstairs, Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo became worried when Aoyama said that she didn't have a choice. She tried to shut the door, but he held it open with his foot, and grabbed her wrist. Ichigo panicked, and screamed.

**With Kisshu and Taruto:**

As soon as Ichigo screamed, the boys knew something was wrong. Taruto looked at Kisshu, saw he was trying to get up and failing, and ran out the door, flying down the stairs and to the front door, where he saw the treehugger trying to pull Ichigo out the door. For some reason, this made _Taruto _see red. This girl was trying to save his brother, and he wouldn't let some creep take her away!

"OI!" Taruto shouted. The treehugger turned to look at him, and Taruto pulled out his click-clack weapon.

"You think you're going to hurt me with that?" the treehugger asked- right before Taruto teleported behind him, and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him away from Ichigo. When Taruto saw that the treehugger was still holding Ichigo's wrist, he grabbed his wrist and, being careful not to hurt Ichigo, snapped the bone. The treehugger howled in pain and released Ichigo. Still holding his broken wrist, the treehugger glared at Taruto, who was standing protectively in front of Ichigo, and said, "This isn't over!" Then he ran off to who knows where.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Wow, thanks Taruto," Ichigo said. She was surprised that Taruto would protect her like that.

"Sure Ichigo," Taruto said. "But he said it's not over. You'll have to be more careful now that that creep's out to get you."

"Maybe I should call the police," Ichigo said. "They're trained to handle stuff like this."

"That's not a bad idea, but what will you tell them?" Taruto asked.

"I'll tell them that my brother handled it when he heard me screaming," Ichigo said. "Taruto, can you tell them if they need to come over that you're my brother, and you've been taking martial arts?"

"If I have to," Taruto said, but he was smiling.

"Okay, we'll need to get you a hat and say you're cosplaying if they see you, but other than that, we should be fine," Ichigo said.

"I HATE hats," Taruto said.

"I'm sorry," said Ichigo, "But we can't have them finding out you're one of the Cyniclons attacking Tokyo. We'll both get sent to jail, and then who will take care of Kisshu?"

"Point taken, you might as well call them," Taruto said.

"Okay, let's get you a hat first, though," Ichigo replied. She went and got a hat out of the hall closet, and Taruto put it on, grimacing as it covered his ears. Ichigo went to the phone and dialed 911.

When she got a response, she said, "My ex-boyfriend just tried to kidnap me!" In response to some question, she said, "My little brother heard me screaming and saved me. He's taking martial arts." Then, "The boy's name is Aoyama Masaya. He lives at 432 Chigaku Street. No, I don't know where he went after my brother chased him off My address is 564 Ayame Street. When? Okay, thanks. Sayonara."

In response to Taruto's questioning look, Ichigo said, "An officer should be here in about ten minutes. Till then, let's go check on Kisshu."

They went back upstairs, and saw that Kisshu looked frustrated. "What's wrong Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't get to kill the treehugger!" Kisshu said. "I hate being sick." Then he looked at Taruto. "Why are you wearing a hat?" he asked.

"Ichigo called the police to help with the treehugger. I'm supposed to be her little brother, who saved her from being kidnapped," Taruto said.

"How are you planning on explaining it if they hear me coughing?" Kisshu said. "And what about your parents?"

"For now, you're my cousin, sent to stay with me and my brother while my parents are in Kyoto. You got sick, so that's why you didn't come down when I screamed. I guess I'd better get you a hat just in case," Ichigo said.

"Why not just tell them I'm sleeping?" Kisshu said.

"The hat's still a good idea," Ichigo said. Kisshu sighed but didn't argue. Ichigo got another hat, and put it on him. Then she and Taruto went downstairs as the doorbell rang.

**Well, what do you think? Taruto was great, right? Plz Review, and if you have any ideas for the treehugger's demise, please tell me. =)**


	9. The Visit

**Hurt Chapter 9:**

**The Visit**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo heard the doorbell ring, and said, "Taruto, come with me, and no flying. Kisshu, try to go back to sleep, okay?" Kisshu and Taruto nodded. Then Ichigo and Taruto ran out to get the door.

Ichigo looked through the peephole, and saw the police. She quickly opened the door. The policeman looked at her, and said, "Are you Momomiya Ichigo?"

"Yes, and this is my little brother, Taruto," Ichigo said. "Do you want to come in?" The policeman nodded, and Ichigo led him to the living room. "Please, sit down," she said.

"Arigato," the policeman said. "Now, I have some questions for you. We sent some officers to the Aoyama's house, but his parents claimed he wasn't home, and they didn't know where he was. Apparently, he's been very secretive lately, and goes out for hours at a time without telling them. Do you have any idea where he might have gone after leaving your house?"

"No, I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer asked her.

"I heard the doorbell ring around 11 this morning, and when I saw it was Aoyama, I decided to see what he wanted, since he recently was cheating on me with my best friend. He said that he wanted to apologize and get back together. I told him I would never go out with him again, and called him a stupid treehugger. After that, he told me I didn't have a choice, and grabbed my wrist. I tried to close the door on him, but he stopped it with his foot and started to pull me out the door. I screamed, and Taruto heard me. He came downstairs and saw Aoyama trying to pull me out the door, and he broke Aoyama's grip on me by breaking his wrist. Aoyama backed off, but he told us that this wasn't over. After he left, I called you," Ichigo finished.

The officer wrote all this down, then asked, "Where were your parents while all this was happening?"

Ichigo replied, "They're in Kyoto, taking care of a sick friend. They'll be back in two weeks. They left my brother and I with my older cousin, Kisshu, but he recently caught a cold and was sleeping when this happened. I would ask that you don't disturb him, I think he's still sleeping."

"Very well," the officer said. "Taruto, may I ask you a few questions too?"

Taruto looked at Ichigo, who nodded, and said, "Just answer honestly, okay?"

"Okay, oneechan," Taruto said. Then he looked at the police officer.

"Now, how did you break the boy's wrist?" the police officer said.

Taruto replied, "He had his arm stretched out trying to pull Ichigo-oneechan out the door, so I just used all of my strength to snap the bone by punching it."

"Why didn't you call us when you heard your sister screaming?" the officer asked.

"I was worried about her and didn't think of it. Besides, when I got downstairs, he had managed to pull her halfway out the door. I didn't really have time to find the phone and try to save her. I'm sorry," Taruto said.

"All right, I think that's it," the officer said. "We'll search for Aoyama Masaya, and when we find him we'll take him in and question him. Till then, keep your phone close and be careful. Call us again if anything happens, and if you see him again, don't open the door."

"All right, thank you, Officer," Ichigo said. The officer nodded and left.

Ichigo turned to Taruto and said, "Good job, Taruto, thanks. Let's go check on Kisshu."

**Well, how was it? I think Taruto was pretty good at acting like Ichigo really is his sister. Next installment coming up! R&R!**


	10. Pai

**Hurt Chapter 10:**

**Pai**

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo went back upstairs with Taruto, and quietly entered her room. Kisshu was asleep again, but he looked better now. His face wasn't flushed anymore, signifying his fever had gone down quite a bit. As they watched, he began to stir.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was waking up, and he sleepily opened his golden eyes to see Ichigo and Taruto standing over him. "How did it go?" he asked them.

"We talked to a policeman, and he said the police would find Aoyama and question him. Until then, I'm supposed to be careful. I'm going to call Lettuce and tell her that she needs to come over. Then we can all talk about next steps, okay?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu nodded, but before Ichigo could get the phone, teleportation sounded in the room, and Pai appeared.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo immediately tensed up, as did Taruto, and the two of them moved protectively in front of Kisshu, who was trying to lift himself up. Ichigo quickly grabbed her Mew pendant and transformed, as Taruto took out his weapon.

To their surprise, however, Pai didn't take out his fans. "I'm not here to fight," he said, holding up his hands.

"How do we know that?" Taruto asked. "You were the one who kicked Kisshu out! And you were also the one who wouldn't let me go after him, so I had to sneak out. How do we know this isn't some plot by Deep Blue to kill Kisshu and Ichigo?"

Pai replied, "I realized after you left that I was wrong to trust Deep Blue. I knew he was brainwashing me, and I allowed it for the hope of a better life for our race. After seeing that you and Kisshu were right, I told Deep Blue that I wouldn't work for him. His reply was 'Then I'll control that boy on my own'. I have no clue what he was talking about, but I left, and used the radar to find you. Then I came here."

Ichigo and Taruto tentatively relaxed their fighting stances, but remained in front of Kisshu. "Pai, what is your plan now?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe that with Mew Aqua, it is possible to save our home planet," Pai said. "Unfortunately, you Mew Mews have most of it."

"Well, I was thinking about that too, and I was about to call Lettuce before you showed up," Ichigo said.

"She is the most understanding, so go ahead," Pai said.

Ichigo picked up her cell phone, and dialed Lettuce's number. After a few rings, Lettuce picked up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hi, Lettuce," Ichigo said. "I was wondering, I had an idea that I'd like to talk to you about. Can you come over? I would like to talk in person."

"Um… Okay, but if the idea's that important, shouldn't you talk to someone else about it? If you're talking about the aliens, maybe it would be better to tell Shirogane-san."

"Believe me, Lettuce, the only one remotely capable of this is you. Please come over!"

"Okay. I'm on my way," Lettuce said, and hung up.

**Lettuce's POV**

Lettuce was puzzled by Ichigo's request, but she didn't call Shirogane. Something inside told her not to. So after telling her parents where she was headed, she walked to Ichigo's house.

**Ichigo's POV**

"Okay, Lettuce is on her way," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, are you strong enough to sit up yet?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a shirt anymore," Kisshu replied, sitting up slowly and leaning back against the headboard.

"You can have one of mine," Ichigo said, pulling out a plain black shirt. Seeing that he still couldn't lift his arms over his head all the way, she helped him put it on.

After she helped Kisshu put the shirt on, she noticed Pai staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"I thought you hated Kisshu, but here you are, taking care of him. What changed?" Pai asked.

Ichigo blushed and said, "I guess I was just too infatuated with Aoyama to realize who really loved me."

Pai was about to say something when the doorbell rang, and Ichigo went to answer it, making sure it was actually Lettuce and not the evil treehugger. Luckily it was Lettuce, and Ichigo let her in. "Um… before we talk, you should know I've got some… guests," Ichigo said.

**Lettuce's POV**

Lettuce picked up on Ichigo's uneasiness, and immediately realized why Ichigo had said not to call Shirogane. "Ichigo-san, why? I thought you didn't like them," Lettuce said.

"I realized that they weren't any different from us a while ago, but I hid it," Ichigo said. "You were the one who opened my eyes, you and Kisshu. Kisshu's still pretty weak, so we should try not to upset him. He's the first one who came to me, and Taruto came to help me take care of him. Pai just showed up today, something about abandoning Deep Blue."

Lettuce looked a bit nervous, but followed Ichigo upstairs. She was surprised that Ichigo was letting them stay in her room, but didn't comment as Ichigo opened the door and motioned for her to go in. She was somewhat shocked by what she saw as Ichigo closed the door behind them. Pai was in Ichigo's desk chair and Taruto was sitting on the floor, but what surprised her most was that Kisshu was sitting up, looking exhausted by the effort, in Ichigo's bed. The Cyniclons looked up at her, and she bowed slightly, saying, "Konnichiwa." Pai bowed to her, as did Taruto. Kisshu nodded, and said, "Konnichiwa."

"What was your idea, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, it's actually Pai's idea," Ichigo said. "Pai, would you care to explain your plan to Lettuce?"

Pai nodded, and said, "We think if we have enough Mew Aqua, we could use it to revitalize our home planet. The trouble is, you Mews have most of the Mew Aqua. While there is some in our possession, it's not enough to save our planet. If we could have yours, which you don't appear to be using, we could just take it back to our planet, and we wouldn't need Earth anymore. Then we wouldn't have to fight anymore."

"That's a great idea!" Lettuce said. "We just need to convince Shirogane-san to give it to you."

"Easier said than done," Ichigo said. "There's no way in Hell he'll just agree to that. But I had an idea about that. If we can convince Zakuro-san, Mint and Pudding to help us, and maybe Akasaka-san too, we can override Shirogane's protests, and give the Mew Aqua to those who really need it."

"Let's do that then," Lettuce said. "We should wait until Kisshu-san is fully recovered, though. Facing Shirogane-san won't be easy."

**Kisshu's POV**

"Hey! I can handle it," Kisshu protested. This would have been more convincing if he hadn't started coughing. Ichigo immediately ran to his side and pulled him up more. As soon as he could breathe, Ichigo gave him a glass of water and helped him drink it. "Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu gasped out.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere at the moment," Ichigo told him sternly. "You need to rest more. You still can't walk anyways, so how would you get up to go anywhere?"

This somewhat irritated Kisshu, who said, "I told you I was fine. Look!" He got out of bed and managed to stand for about a minute before his legs gave way and he nearly collapsed. Luckily Ichigo caught him before he hit the ground.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo caught Kisshu as he fell, and helped him back to the bed, where she firmly tucked him in. "That was dumb," she informed him. "You _know _you're still too weak to go anywhere, and I bet that if you don't have the strength to stand, you're going to have trouble flying and teleporting too."

Kisshu sighed, but didn't argue, since he knew she was right. Just sitting up for so long made him feel worn out.

"We'll wait till you've recovered to go talk to the others," Ichigo said. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Kisshu managed to nod before he fell asleep again.

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I know it's long, so I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **

**kagome55678 **(I hope you like this chapter, since you were practically begging for more)

**Mew Ichigoxkish**

**Shady-rocket-chu-girl **(Way to go, Ayame-imouto-chan!)

**SonicXMinagirl**

**Pirate lass to Jack Sparrow **(Thanks for the ideas!)


	11. Recovering

**Hurt Chapter 11:**

**Recovering**

**Normal POV**

Kisshu continued to sleep through most of the next two days. He woke up long enough to eat something, but went back to sleep soon after. The others knew that sleep was best for him, and tried their best not to disturb him. For now, Kisshu just needed to regain his strength after being sick. His wound was healing faster, now that Pai had brought some kind of ointment that apparently helped wounds heal faster.

Lettuce had gone home, and promised not to tell the others about the new plan until Kisshu was well enough to help explain. Ichigo was now sleeping on the floor again. Since Taruto refused to leave while Kisshu wasn't feeling well, she gave him the guest room. Pai had decided to go back to the ship.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo's parents wouldn't be home for a while, and schools in the area were closed due to breaking pipes in the walls. In other words, Ichigo's school was completely flooded. Unfortunately, there was no news on Aoyama's whereabouts yet, it was almost as if he had vanished off the face of the Earth. Another problem Ichigo had was that her week off from the Café was almost over. Today was Saturday, and Monday, the Café would open up again.

Ichigo was nervous about this for two reasons. One, she wasn't exactly good at lying or hiding her feelings, and if Ryou found out about the last week's events, he'd blow his top before she could convince the other Mews to side with the Cyniclons. Two, she didn't want to leave Kisshu. She was aware that Taruto would be there, and that he was capable of calling Pai if there was a problem. But she had promised not to leave Kisshu, and was still worried about doing so.

Finally, she decided to call Lettuce for advice. When Lettuce picked up, Ichigo explained the problem.

Lettuce responded, "I have an idea. Invite the other Mews for an all-girls sleepover, but use that as a cover for us talking to them alone about this problem. Then we can all talk without being interrupted by Shirogane-san. How's Kisshu doing?"

"He's asleep," Ichigo said. "He's been asleep basically since you left, but at least that wound is nearly healed. Pai brought some kind of ointment, and now Kisshu's wound is almost healed."

"That's great!" Lettuce said.

"Yes, and his fever is completely gone, so I think he'll be feeling a lot better once he wakes up," Ichigo said.

"That's wonderful," Lettuce said. "I have to go, but I hope you like my idea."

"I think that's what I'll do," Ichigo said. "When can you do it?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Ja ne!"

"Ja ne," Lettuce said, and hung up.

Ichigo closed her cell phone, and went upstairs to check on Kisshu. To her surprise, he was awake and sitting up, looking much better than he had when he went to sleep after nearly collapsing. Ichigo saw that Kisshu was fully awake, and went over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Kisshu, are you feeling better?" she asked him.

**Kisshu's POV**

When Ichigo sat down next to him, Kisshu smirked slightly. "Kisshu, are you feeling better?" she asked him.

Seeing this as an opening, he smirked and pulled her into his lap, making her squeak. "Does this answer your question, Koneko-chan?" he asked her.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, it does. But can you stand up yet?"

Kisshu let Ichigo off his lap, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Then he stood up, a bit shaky at first, but he steadied himself quickly. He was happy to see that Ichigo was smiling at him happily.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was happy to see that Kisshu could stand up. This also meant that the meeting could happen sooner. She smiled at Kisshu, who looked happy too. Then she told him, "I was talking with Lettuce, and she came up with a plan to talk to the other Mews without Ryou getting in the way."

Kisshu's smile faded a bit, but he said, "What's the plan?"

Ichigo replied, "I'm going to invite the girls over for a supposedly all-girls sleepover, so Ryou won't get suspicious. Once everyone's here, we can talk about the plan."

Kisshu seemed uncertain, and said, "What's going to happen when the first person to come sees us, though? If it's not Lettuce, Shirogane's going to know within a matter of minutes."

"You three can stay upstairs till I call for you," Ichigo said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't hurt you, Taruto or Pai."

**Kisshu's POV**

"Okay, I trust you, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled sweetly. What she did next surprised him, though. She came over to him, and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed him. Kisshu was shocked, but immediately responded, holding her close while deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Kisshu was happy, but also puzzled.

Seeing this, Ichigo said, "I love you, Kisshu, and I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner."

Kisshu smiled and said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that, Koneko-chan."

**I just wanted a little fluff in there! Hope you like!**


	12. Planning

**Hurt Chapter 12:**

**Planning**

**The next day, Lettuce's POV**

Lettuce was walking to the Café. She knew from Ichigo that Kisshu was better, and that made her smile. As she reached the Café, she let her beaming smile fade into something more normal-looking, so no one would ask her why she was so happy. Unsurprisingly, Mint and Pudding were there already. Lettuce hurried to change into her uniform, and just as she was coming out, Ichigo came in, on time for once, but Lettuce could tell she was a bit worried. She knew it was probably about Kisshu, and Shirogane-san finding out, but decided to let it go. The idea for the 'sleepover' couldn't be ruined.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo walked past Lettuce, greeting her with a smile as she went to change. A few minutes later, she came out of the changing room and grabbed a broom. She heard Mint telling Akasaka-san that Zakuro had a photo shoot, and would be a bit late. Hearing that, Ichigo decided to carry out the sleepover plan after work, when they were all there.

**After work, still Ichigo's POV**

Everyone was in the changing room when Ichigo walked in. To her surprise, Zakuro came up to her and said, "Lettuce said you have something to tell us."

Ichigo calmly said, "Yes, I was going to see if you all wanted to come over to my house for a sleepover soon. Lettuce and I thought that we didn't spend enough time with each other aside from fighting and Café work. So since Lettuce's family is home, we thought my house would be better, since my parents are out for another week."

Pudding was the first to respond, and said, "Yay! Sleepover at Ichigo-oneechan's!

Mint said, "I guess I'll go. When is it?"

Ichigo replied, "Is tomorrow night too short notice?"

Zakuro replied, "I can do tomorrow night after 7."

Mint and Pudding said, "Same here!"

Ichigo nodded, and said, "Lettuce, do you want to come over early, since you have nothing to do tomorrow? You could help me set up."

Catching the hidden meaning in this, Lettuce smiled and said, "Sure, Ichigo-san, I can come over at 5:30, is that okay?"

Ichigo smiled back and said, "That's fine. I have some housework to do, so I'm going to go. See everyone tomorrow!"

"Bye!" the others said.

"Wait, are we inviting Ryou and Akasaka-san, Ichigo?" Zakuro asked.

"Not this time, it's all girls!" Ichigo said with a smile. Seeing that no one except Lettuce suspected a thing, Ichigo grabbed her coat and left.

When she got home, she called out, "Kisshu? Taruto? I've got news!"

The boys came downstairs, Taruto flying, Kisshu walking. Kisshu wasn't quite up to flying still. "So what's up, Ichigo-oneechan?" Taruto asked.

"Well, I- hang on, did you just call me 'oneechan'?" she asked him.

Taruto looked somewhat embarrassed, and said, "Well, since you've been so helpful, and you saved Kisshu, I guess I kinda started thinking of you like a sister. You know, like Kisshu's my brother." He was blushing.

"That's fine, I don't mind, as long as there are no more 'hag' jokes," Ichigo said. Taruto smiled happily.

Bringing the conversation back to where it started, Ichigo said, "What I really had to tell you is that I set the 'sleepover' for tomorrow at 7:30. Lettuce is coming over two hours early, so we can plan what we're going to say. I wasn't able to tell them to leave their pendants behind, but we can stop them from transforming if they get suspicious. The plan is for you to hide in my room until we call you, and then you can come down. I would like to get Pai here before they come, so if you could contact him and tell him to come at 5:30 PM tomorrow, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll go tell him," Taruto said, and teleported off.

**That's it for tonight, minna-san! I'll update tomorrow. I still need reviews!**


	13. Sleepover, Or More?

**Hurt Chapter 13:**

**Sleepover, Or More?**

**Next day, Normal POV**

It was 5:30, and Lettuce had just arrived. Pai had gotten there a few minutes earlier, and of course Kisshu and Taruto were already there. Ichigo, Lettuce and the Cyniclons were going over what they were going to do when the other Mews came. The plan was simple; Kisshu, Pai and Taruto would wait until Ichigo and Lettuce came to get them, and then they would come downstairs and talk over Pai's plan with the other Mews. It was a simple plan, but pulling it off might not be easy. Pudding probably wouldn't be too hard to convince, but Zakuro and Mint were a different matter. However, if Zakuro was convinced, Mint probably would be too, considering that Mint practically worshipped Zakuro.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was nervous about this, and she could tell that Kisshu and Taruto were as well. Pai was harder to read, but Ichigo guessed he was at least a little nervous about this. Lettuce was strangely calm, but since it was her idea, Ichigo decided that was the reason.

Finally it was 7:20. Ichigo instructed Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai to wait in the guest room, and stay quiet. They went to the guest room, and closed the door, settling down to wait till Ichigo came back. About ten minutes later, Zakuro arrived with Mint not far behind. Soon after, Pudding arrived too. Ichigo and Lettuce had set up the living room as the area where they were going to be. They put out snacks and set up like it would be for an actual sleepover. Ichigo had also brought in an extra couch from another room.

After everyone had settled down, Ichigo shared a short glance with Lettuce, then stood up. Everyone went silent, looking at her.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Minna, I actually asked you all over, not for a sleepover, but for a meeting. I said all-girls so Ryou wouldn't be here. Lettuce and I came up with a plan, and we have something that we needed to discuss with all of you before going to Ryou." Ichigo nodded to Lettuce, who got the message, and went upstairs.

**Normal POV**

The other Mews were puzzled, until they heard Lettuce say softly, "It's okay, you can come down now."

Then Lettuce came back down, but she wasn't alone. Zakuro, Mint and Pudding's jaws dropped as Kisshu, Pai and Taruto walked down the stairs after Lettuce. As they reached the living room, the other Mews tensed slightly, until Ichigo walked over to stand with Lettuce and the Cyniclons. The remaining Mews were shocked when Ichigo went straight to Kisshu, and took his hand.

"I-Ichigo? What's going on?" Mint asked.

Before Ichigo could respond, Lettuce said, "We have been talking, and we think we have a solution to the fighting. The Cyinclons have decided to abandon their leader, Deep Blue, in favor of a plan that we came up with."

"How long has this been going on?" Zakuro asked.

This time, Ichigo replied, explaining, "Kisshu came to my house two days after the dream Chimera Anima incident, and ended up collapsing. I've been taking care of him ever since. The day after he collapsed, Taruto showed up with a bunch of medical supplies, saying that he had abandoned Deep Blue. He helped me care for Kisshu, and he's been staying here as well. Pai showed up two days later, saying that he also abandoned Deep Blue. It took more time for him to convince us that he meant no harm, but he truly has changed, and he's actually the one who came up with an alternative to fighting. Pai has been staying on the Cyniclon's ship, but I invited him over to talk today."

"Ichigo, I know this may seem off-topic, but do the aliens have anything to do with Aoyama-san's disappearance?" Mint asked.

"Yes and no," Ichigo replied. "One day while Kisshu was still sick, Aoyama showed up and asked to get back together. I refused him, and he tried to kidnap me. Taruto saved me, and broke Aoyama's wrist. Before he left, he told us 'this isn't over'. I called the police, and they said they'd handle the search."

"How did you explain your escape?" Mint asked.

"I told the police that Taruto was my little brother. I think we're getting off topic though," Ichigo said.

"Very well, so what's the plan you all came up with?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo nodded to Pai, who stepped forward and said, "I believe that if we could get enough Mew Aqua, it could be used to revitalize our home planet. Unfortunately, you Mew Mews have most of the Mew Aqua. We have some, but not nearly enough to heal our planet. If you gave us the Mew Aqua, we could take it back to our planet, and make it better than Earth."

"How are we going to get this past Ryou?" Mint asked.

Ichigo said, "Well, that's why we're having this meeting. I called you all here because Lettuce and I believe that if we all tell Ryou that we've decided on a better way of solving this, he'll cave, eventually."

"Easier said than done, but it's a possibility," Zakuro said. "Alright, Ichigo, I'm in. Mint, Pudding, what about you?"

"Hai!" they both said.

Ichigo and Lettuce smiled, as did Kisshu and Taruto. Pai… well, he just nodded. "Good," Ichigo said. "Let's get the sleepover part started now!"

The others all cheered, except for Zakuro and Pai, of course.


	14. Next Steps

**Hurt Chapter 14:**

**Next Steps**

**Next day, Normal POV**

The sleepover was over, and everyone had gone home. After the meeting, the Mews and Cyniclons had agreed that the Mews would tell Ryou the plan they had come up with, and try to convince him that the Cyniclons meant what they said. All of them were a bit nervous, but as Zakuro said, Ichigo was the leader, and Ryou should be able to trust her judgement.

For some odd reason, Ryou had given all the girls a day off, possibly to let them sleep in after the 'sleepover'. The Mews decided to go in anyways, and tell Ryou and Akasaka-san the new plan. The Cyniclons would wait upstairs, just like at Ichigo's house.

At 10:00 AM, all the Mews and Cyniclons were gathered in front of Café Mew Mew, talking about what they were going to say. Finally, Ichigo got out her key, and opened the door.

**Ichigo's POV**

Once Ichigo and the others got inside, they saw that the front was empty. Assuming that Ryou and Akasaka-san were downstairs in the basement, the girls went downstairs, and knocked on the door. It was opened by Akasaka-san, who seemed startled to see them. Nevertheless, he let them in and said, "Ryou, we have visitors."

**Ryou's POV**

Ryou turned around and saw the girls, looking at him seriously. He sighed and said, "I gave you the day off. What is it?" To his surprise, Lettuce was the one who stepped forward.

**Lettuce's POV**

The other girls and Lettuce had decided she was the best person to explain the plan. So Lettuce stepped forward, and said, "Shirogane-san, we have a proposal to make." Ryou looked startled, but waved for her to continue. She did so, saying, "We have been talking, and we believe that the idea of fighting the Cyniclons is just wrong. Instead, we have another idea." She nodded to Ichigo, who immediately ran upstairs, much to Ryou's surprise.

**Ryou's POV**

When Ichigo came back down, Ryou started out of his chair, because she wasn't alone. Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto were standing behind her, and Ichigo was holding Kisshu's hand! Ryou snarled and demanded, "Ichigo, what are THEY doing here?" He was shocked and angry that Ichigo would bring the aliens here.

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo saw that Ryou was angry, and that made her nervous, but she hid it, and said, "They're here to talk. As Lettuce said, we have a proposal to make. Lettuce, Pai, would you care to explain?"

Both nodded, and Pai said, "We believe that the power of Mew Aqua can be used to save our planet, if we have enough of it. Because you have almost all the Mew Aqua, we decided to ask if we could use your stash to heal our planet, since you're not using it."

**Ryou's POV**

Ryou was shocked almost speechless, but then he said hotly, "Why should we trust you? All you've ever done is attack us, and now you're saying you want to negotiate? I'm sorry, but that's out of the question."

**Lettuce's POV**

Strangely, this sort of sent Lettuce over the edge. Here the Cyniclons were, just trying to save their people, and Ryou had the nerve to say that he wouldn't give them what they needed, even after they had agreed to stop fighting? That's probably what made her explode.

"For your information, the Cyniclons are just trying to save their people, Shirogane! They have feelings too, and they're just trying to protect what's important to them, just as we are. On top of that, YOU were the one who told us we had to fight. You never considered other options to the situation. You were so bent on your stupid revenge, that you never saw that they were suffering too! They live under horrible conditions, and when we have the means to save them, you actually have the nerve to say that it's OUT OF THE QUESTION? If the situation was flipped, how would you feel if they said, 'No, you can't have the means to save your people, even though we're not even using it.' I really thought you were better than that, Shirogane. I knew you had your reasons for hating the Cyniclons, but I think you should put the past behind you, because not all Cyniclons are alike. If you can't do that, then I guess you're more selfish than I thought!"

**Normal POV**

By this point, even Pai and Zakuro looked shocked. This was one side of Lettuce they'd NEVER seen. No one, however, was more shocked than Ryou. He was literally speechless, staring at Lettuce with his mouth wide open.

Zakuro was the first to recover, and she said, "Lettuce is right, Ryou. If you really are incapable of giving the Cyniclons the means to save their people and home, you are more selfish, and more of a _jerk,_ than we all thought."

**Well, that was interesting. I know Lettuce was totally OOC, but I like the way this came out. I'll update soon, but please review. I like reviews!**


	15. Deep Blue, and Fighting

**Hurt Chapter 15:**

**Deep Blue, and Fighting**

**Masabaka's POV (yuck)**

_Why did it turn out this way? _Masabaka thought angrily. _Now Ichigo has someone else, and I'm on the run from the police!_

_**Do you want revenge? I can help you kill Ichigo's new boyfriend. **_A voice sounded in Masabaka's head, and he looked around wildly. "Who's there?"

The voice said, _**I am a part of you. You may call me Deep Blue. **_

_Deep Blue? _Masabaka thought.

_**Yes. I know Ichigo's boyfriend quite well, and I hate him too. Give me control of this body, and I promise, Ichigo will soon be yours.**_

_If I so much as go near Ichigo, she'll call the police,_ Masabaka pointed out.

_**I'll make sure she doesn't. Besides, don't you want revenge on the one who took her away from you?**_

_Who is this guy, anyways? _Masabaka thought.

_**His name is Kisshu. He's one of the aliens attacking Tokyo. **_

_WHAT!_

_**Oh, so Ichigo didn't tell you she's a Mew Mew? They know each other quite well.**_

_How could she keep that secret from me? _

_**You sound angry. Would you like to kill her as well? Give me control, and I'll help you out, **_Deep Blue said coaxingly.

Masabaka thought, then said, _Well, I'm already wanted by the police. I suppose at this rate, it couldn't hurt._

_**Very well. **_Masabaka's eyes began to glow. A blue light surrounded him, and he transformed into Deep Blue. Aoyama Masaya had ceased to exist.

**Back at the Café, Keiichiro's POV**

_I'm amazed at the way the girls came up with this, _Keiichiro thought. _ Much as I hate to admit it, Ryou's been wrong the whole time, and Lettuce was right. _

**Normal POV**

Everyone was surprised when Keiichiro spoke. "I think Lettuce is right," he said. "We should have thought of this earlier. Then we wouldn't have had to put you girls in so much danger.

Ryou was starting to look like a fish out of water. When he found his voice, however, he snarled, "Why is everyone against me? Can't you see that these aliens are monsters? All they do is attack you. And Ichigo, I don't understand how you could be so stupid as to fall in love with that jerk!"

He failed to notice Ichigo turning red.

**Ichigo's POV**

_How could he say that? _Ichigo fumed as Ryou said that the aliens were monsters. When he came around to saying that Ichigo was stupid, though, she completely lost it.

"KISSHU IS NOT A JERK!" Ichigo screamed. "The aliens aren't monsters; in fact the only monster I see here is you, Ryou! And FOR YOUR INFORMATION, the Cyniclons are people too! If you weren't a selfish, racist JERK, you would see that for yourself. But NO, you're too bent on revenge for your parents, and you're living in the past! If you won't give us the Mew Aqua for the aliens, then we'll find your hiding place and take it ourselves! Before that, though, I think we should tie you up so you can't interfere! And furthermore, if you think you can tell me who I can and can't fall in love with, you've got another thing coming, baka! If you thought that I would ever fall in love with YOU, you were dead wrong! I hate your guts, Ryou, and as the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, I am giving the Cyniclons the Mew Aqua whether you like it or not!"

**Ryou's POV**

For the third time that day, Ryou was left speechless. Ichigo was actually scaring him this time. He usually could handle her temper by laughing it off, but this time was different. Ichigo was really steamed. As usual, however, he had no common sense, so he said, "You'll never find the Mew Aqua, so you can't give it to those jerks."

**Zakuro's POV**

Though she hid it better than Ichigo and Lettuce, Zakuro was steaming too. Just by looking at Mint and Pudding, she saw that they might burst soon too. The Cyniclons were keeping it together, but she had no doubt that if Ryou went on much longer like this, they too would lose it.

Not wanting that to happen, Zakuro cut in before Ichigo could kill Ryou, and said, "Ryou, give it up. You can't win here. Let it go!"

"No," Ryou said firmly. "I thought you of all of us would be more sensible than that, Zakuro."

Zakuro slapped him across the face as hard as she could, and shouted, "Wake the hell up and stop acting like a child, Ryou! You've lost and you know it, so either give us the Mew Aqua, or like Ichigo said, get tied up while we find it."

Ryou looked shocked; Zakuro seemed not to care that the others were looking at her in awe. She was, however, aware that she was acting totally different. Zakuro was normally calm and in control, but Ryou was really starting to irk her. Why couldn't he see that this was the best course of action, for both their races?

Suddenly a thought occurred to her, and she asked, "Was creating Tokyo Mew Mew really to save the world, Ryou? Or did you find out Cyniclons were coming to Earth and created us to get your revenge? Because if that's the case, we should just abandon you. If that's true, you ruined our lives for no reason, and you should probably be in jail."

To her surprise, Ryou actually responded to this somewhat calmly. "Fine, I created you girls for two reasons. One was to save the world from them"- he nodded towards the Cyniclons- "and the other reason was to get revenge for my parents' death."

**Keiichiro's POV**

Keiichiro was shocked by this confession. How _could _he? Ryou was putting these girls in danger for his own private vendetta? The others, he saw were just as shocked, but they were also about ready to blow. He quickly moved far away from Ryou, so he wouldn't be in the way.

This could get messy.

**Well, that's torn it. Ryou is now in deep trouble. If anyone wants him still alive by the end of the story, they'd better review fast.**


	16. Explosion

**Hurt Chapter 16:**

**Explosion**

**Still at the Café, Ichigo's POV**

_HOW COULD HE! _That's what Ichigo was thinking. She was furious. She had to fight, hide things from her parents and friends, and deal with cat genes, all because of some stupid jerk's revenge? She could see that the others were furious too. Even Akasaka-san seemed angry. At this point, Ichigo was hoping Ryou would die soon.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was as angry as Ichigo. He had often heard Ichigo moaning about how hard her life had become since becoming a Mew Mew, and while he was glad she was, he didn't like seeing her sad or hurt. So before anyone else could explode, Kisshu started yelling at Ryou. "YOU BASTARD!" Kisshu shouted. "How come you thought it was fine to ruin these girls' lives for your own private revenge? You didn't even give them a choice in the matter, you coward! Why the HELL didn't you just fight us on your own time, instead of making five young girls not even out of school do your dirty work?"

The answer Kisshu got was less than pleasant. "Cause I don't really know how to fight. Not the way you and the Mews do, anyways."

Kisshu snarled and took out his Dragon Swords. Then he turned to the others. "Does anyone mind if I kill this jerk?"

The Mews looked thoughtful, then Ichigo said, "No, go ahead. It's not like any of us need him for anything." The others nodded, and so did Pai and Taruto, who were also looking angry. Keiichiro just backed away to join the others. Ryou looked panicked, but before Kisshu could lunge at him, a loud CRASH came from upstairs.

"Well, I guess killing you will have to wait," Kisshu said. "But mark my words, you will die soon." Then he ran upstairs, followed by the others. The Mews had transformed already.

**Upstairs, Normal POV**

Everyone was shocked at what they saw. A Cyniclon who looked similar to the Blue Knight, except with loose long black hair and ice blue eyes, instead of blonde hair and sky blue eyes, stood there, holding a large sword with a manic grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"I am Deep Blue, leader of the Cyniclons! Prepare to meet your doom!" he shouted, and started laughing maniacally.

The Mews and Cyniclons exchanged glances, and readied their weapons.

They were just in time, as Deep Blue lifted his sword, and used it to create a huge crack in the floor. The Café was starting to fall apart, and Deep Blue teleported outside. The others ran out after him.

The battle was beginning…..

**Well, I think that was very dramatic. I'm not going to have Deep Blue kill Kisshu, so this is going to be different from the anime and manga. If anyone has ideas of what should happen in the next few chapters, please let me know, and I'll take it under consideration. **


	17. Ryou's Demise

**Hurt Chapter 17:**

**Ryou's Demise**

**Outside Café Mew Mew, Normal POV**

The Mews and Cyniclons readied their weapons and spread out, surrounding Deep Blue. Ichigo was the first to move, jumping into the air and yelling, "Ribbon….. Strawberry Surprise!"

Kisshu conjured up an energy ball and caused it to meld with Ichigo's Strawberry Surprise, making it stronger. The attack hit Deep Blue, but he just stood there and absorbed it. It didn't seem to do much damage.

Pai attacked next, combining his _Fuu Rai Senn _with Lettuce's Lettuce Rush. The lightning combined with the water, and seemed to have more of an effect. Deep Blue cried out as the lightning, given more power by the water, hit him full on.

Taruto used the opportunity to use his click-clack weapon to tie up Deep Blue. Before anyone could attack, however, they all noticed Ryou coming out of the wrecked café. He was holding something in one hand.

They all looked closer, and were shocked at what they saw. "Oh my God, he's got a gun!" Mint shouted.

Ryou looked at them, and he had this crazed maniac look on his face. "That's right!" he shouted. "Since you've all decided to turn against me, I will feel no shame in killing you all!"

"You may be able to kill these weaklings," Deep Blue said as he broke out of Taruto's weapons, "But you will never succeed in killing me!"

"Shut up, you alien scum!" Ryou shouted. This only served to make Deep Blue angrier, and the Mews and good Cyniclons started inching away from this confrontation, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Deep Blue didn't seem to notice, as he glared at Ryou. The others could feel power building up around Deep Blue, and got as far away as possible as Deep Blue raised his sword. Ryou raised his gun and fired. Deep Blue formed a shield, and the bullet bounced harmlessly off.

"Now it's my turn," Deep Blue smirked. He raised his sword and charged at Ryou, who immediately fired again. This time a bullet grazed Deep Blue's arm, but he didn't seem to notice as he charged after Ryou, who was getting nervous. Ryou fired again, but the bullet went hopelessly wide as Deep Blue took the opportunity to slash Ryou with his sword. Unfortunately he only got Ryou on the arm, but that was enough to distract him long enough to get stabbed through the heart. Ryou coughed up blood, and collapsed to the ground. "That was too easy," Deep Blue said, kicking Ryou's body contemptuously.

The Mews and good Cyniclons looked on as Deep Blue killed Ryou. "Well, that saves us the trouble of killing him ourselves," Kisshu said. "Good riddance."


	18. Battle

**Hurt Chapter 18:**

**Battle**

**Normal POV**

The Mews and good Cyniclons were somewhat happy that Deep Blue had saved them the trouble of getting away with killing Ryou, but they still had a battle to fight with him, and this became apparent when Deep Blue turned and said, "Now we can finish OUR battle!"

Everyone tensed, ready to fight. Deep Blue charged at the Mews, and Ichigo shouted, "Scatter!" They all jumped away in different directions just in time. Ichigo nodded to Zakuro, who used her whip to momentarily trap Deep Blue. Ichigo then nodded to Lettuce, who performed her attack at the same time Ichigo did. Both attacks hit Deep Blue full on, and they seemed to have an effect, because he stumbled backwards before regaining his balance.

Just as he regained his balance, Kisshu sent an energy ball at him. Not having time to create a shield, the energy ball hit Deep Blue in the arm. To everyone's surprise, he actually screamed. Suddenly Zakuro remembered something. "Ryou's bullet grazed his arm! We should focus all our attacks on his left arm!" she called out to the others.

Everyone nodded, and began attacking again, aiming for Deep Blue's left arm. _"Fuu Hyou Sen!" _Pai shouted, and spears of ice attacked Deep Blue. He brought up his sword to block, but one spear somehow got through- and hit Deep Blue's left arm. Taking advantage of this distraction, Kisshu and Ichigo aimed attacks at Deep Blue's left arm as well. Both of the attacks hit their mark.

By this point, Deep Blue's left arm was pretty much useless. This made it difficult to hold his sword, which really wasn't meant to be held one-handed. Seeing a chance in this, Pai shouted, "Let's combine our attacks!"

"HAI!" everyone shouted, and began.

The Mews shouted out their attacks as one.

"Ribbon…. Strawberry Surprise!"

"Ribbon…. Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon…. Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon…. Puddingring Inferno!"

"Ribbon…. Zakuro Spear!"

The Cyniclons, at the same time, called out their attacks.

Kisshu created a huge energy ball, yelling, "Ryu Ken!" (A/N: Dragon Swords in Japanese)

Pai shouted, _"Kuu Rai Sen Puu Jin!"_

Taruto yelled, _"Hissatsu Hou Rai Kyuu!"_

The attacks combined, and flew at Deep Blue, who by this point, was too exhausted to dodge it properly. The combined attacks hit him, creating a HUGE explosion. The Mews combined their powers to form a shield over the good Cyniclons and themselves, so the explosion didn't kill them.

When the smoke cleared away, they saw a huge crater where Deep Blue had been. The only thing left was his large sword.

Everyone was momentarily stunned. They really had done it. They defeated Deep Blue. Looking at each other, everyone shouted in unison, "YATTA!"

"Wow, we really did it," Ichigo said in awe. Everyone smiled, and started cheering. Ichigo ran to Kisshu and kissed him. Lettuce and Pai were already holding hands, and Pai kissed Lettuce, who turned bright red and kissed back. Pudding and Taruto were hugging each other, and Mint, Keiichiro and Zakuro were dancing around happily.

It was quite a while before they calmed down. Keiichiro was the first to calm down a bit, remembering that they hadn't done anything about Ryou's body yet. "Hey, shouldn't we do something about Ryou's body?" he asked.

Everyone looked over where Ryou had been killed, and saw nothing but a gun lying in a pile of ashes. "Well, I guess not," Kisshu said. "Looks like there's nothing left." Then he went back to kissing Ichigo.

The others shrugged. They all hated Ryou now, so they could care less.

Suddenly Pai remembered something. "What about the Mew Aqua?" he asked. "We still need to save our planet."

"Oh, that's right," Lettuce said. "Let's go find it."

Since only the basement of Café Mew Mew was left, they went down and started looking. After a few minutes, Ichigo found what looked like a safe. "Maybe it's in here," she said. "Akasaka-san, do you know the code for this safe?"

"Yeah," Keiichiro said. He typed it in, and sure enough, there was a TON of Mew Aqua inside it. Ichigo took it out and put it in a bag. Then she handed the bag to Kisshu. She was fighting back tears as she said, "Kisshu, I'll miss you. Good luck on your planet."

**Kisshu's POV**

_Ichigo's going to… miss me? _Kisshu thought. The thought made him happy, until he saw her tears. "Ichigo- do you really love me?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Ichigo said.

With that one word, Kisshu made a decision. "Ichigo, if you want, I could stay here on Earth," he said. The others, including Pai and Taruto, gasped. Ichigo looked at him.

"You would really do that for me, Kisshu?" she asked.

"I love you, Ichigo," Kisshu said simply.

"I'd like that, but only if Pai and Taruto don't mind," Ichigo said.

Pai and Taruto looked at each other and smiled. (Yes, Pai smiled!) "We'd kinda like to stay here too, after we save our people," Pai said.

"That's great!" Ichigo said. "But where will you live?"

"On the ship," Pai said. "Then we can visit whenever we want, without having to live with one of you."

"But I like living with Ichigo-oneechan," Taruto said, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yeah, me too," Kisshu said.

"Have you seen how my dad acts around boys?" Ichigo asked them.

Kisshu gulped, but Taruto said, "I'm too young to be considered your boyfriend! Pleeeeeease let me stay!"

"Jeez, what an attitude change," Mint commented.

"I guess I could explain Taruto to my parents, but my dad would kill me if my boyfriend was living with us," Ichigo said. "How about Taruto stays, and Kisshu can visit anytime? I know you know where I live, so if you want to come over, go ahead."

"That might work, but what about Taruto's ears, and what happens when your parents sign him up for school?" Pai asked.

"He could go to Pudding's school, since they already know each other, and my parents are two of the most gullible people in the world. If I tell them Taruto's ears are a birth defect, they'll believe me," Ichigo said.

"Or you could tell your parents the truth, and see what they say then," Keiichiro said. "You won't have to fight anymore, and it would mean Taruto could still fly and teleport. If you convince your parents he's human, he can't do that."

"Maybe you're right; I don't like hiding things from them," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "But if they say no, you're living with your brothers, Taruto."

"Oh, fine," Taruto said. "I hope this works out though."

"Kisshu, you can stay with me until my parents get back next Wednesday," Ichigo said.

"Yay!" Kisshu said childishly. Ichigo smiled.

**Well, Deep Blue is dead, and so is Ryou. And Taruto might get to live with Ichigo! What do you think? Review!**


	19. Parents

**Hurt Chapter 19:**

**Parents**

**Normal POV**

The Mews spent the next week before Ichigo's parents' return relaxing and having fun. The Cyniclons had gone back to their planet right after the battle with Deep Blue, and had returned a day ago with good news. The planet was healed, and the Cyniclons were very happy with the change. They were shocked about the Deep Blue fiasco, but understood that it was for the best. Besides, when their planet became better than Earth, they really couldn't complain.

One thing everyone was still puzzled over was Aoyama. He hadn't been found, and the police had searched everywhere. One day, the Mews and Cyniclons were talking about this subject, when Pai said, "What if Deep Blue took over Aoyama somehow? Before I deserted him, he said, "I'll control that boy on my own then." I didn't know what that meant, but if Aoyama was his human host, it's possible that the reason no one can find him is that he was obliterated along with Deep Blue. "

"Well, that would make sense, and it would be better for us, because if he is still out there, Ichigo could be in danger," Kisshu said.

Ichigo shuddered. Kisshu noticed, and said, "I didn't mean to scare you, Koneko-chan. Sorry."

"That's okay," Ichigo said with a smile. Kisshu smiled back and hugged her. Over the time they had spent together, the two of them had grown very close. Taruto had also grown closer to Ichigo, and now called her 'Ichigo-oneechan' all the time. They were becoming almost like a family.

Pai and Lettuce were now dating, and Pai had actually learned how to smile.

With the hope of going to school together, Pudding and Taruto had become good friends. Pudding had started calling Taruto 'Taru-Taru', and while he pretended to hate it, he was actually touched by her affection.

However, everyone was a bit nervous for Ichigo and Taruto. Ichigo's parents would be back tomorrow morning, and then the explanation would begin. It was decided that Lettuce would help explain, as would Taruto. Another mutual decision is that they would introduce Kisshu a little later, since Ichigo's dad was completely against boyfriends.

So in order to plan better, Lettuce was sleeping over at Ichigo's, so she would already be there to help with the explanation. They knew that telling Ichigo's dad that Kisshu had been staying there as well would be hazardous, but it had to be done. Hopefully they'd come out alive. That night, Kisshu went back to the ship with Pai, and Taruto took the guest room while Lettuce stayed in Ichigo's room.

The next morning, they all got up and cleaned up early. Ichigo's parents were due back at 11. At 10:50, Taruto went back up to the guest room to hide until Lettuce was sent to get him. Ichigo and Lettuce were sitting in the living room with their pendants ready, awaiting Sakura and Shintaro's return.

Finally they heard the door open, and Sakura call out, "Ichigo! We're home!"

Lettuce and Ichigo looked at each other, and went to the door. Unfortunately, Ichigo's facial expression alerted her parents that something was wrong. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked her daughter.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to discuss with you. Lettuce is here to help. Would you come into the living room so we can talk?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… okay," her parents said, exchanging glances. What could be this serious? They followed the girls into the living room, and sat down.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I've been hiding something from you," she began. "I want you to know that I love you, but I had no choice until this point."

"What is it, Ichigo?" Shintaro asked worriedly.

"I'm a Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "So is Lettuce, and my other Café friends. Our boss ordered us not to tell you."

Her parents' jaws dropped. "Y-you can't be a Mew Mew," Shintaro said in shock.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Ichigo asked. Stunned, her parents nodded numbly.

Ichigo nodded to Lettuce, and the girls stood up and took out their pendants.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" the girls shouted, and were engulfed in light. When it faded, Mew Ichigo and Mew Lettuce stood in the place of Momomiya Ichigo and Midorikawa Lettuce.

Ichigo's parents were stunned. "Okay, you've convinced us. But why now?" Sakura asked.

"Mom, do you remember the news reports, about the Mews fighting aliens?" Ichigo asked. Sakura nodded. "The aliens and we Mews formed a truce, so they wouldn't attack anymore, and there is now no danger from alien attacks," Ichigo said. "Me, Lettuce, and the other Mews are now on friendly terms with the three who came here to Tokyo, and that's what I want to talk about. The day after you guys left for Kyoto, Kisshu, the alien who came here to Tokyo first, came to see me. He's been in love with me for a long time, but this time, he came because he needed shelter. The aliens' leader had kicked him out for saving my life. He also was badly injured in one of our battles, and I decided to take care of him. The day after that, his younger brother, Taruto, showed up with medical supplies, offering to help as well. He had snuck out of their base to find Kisshu and help him. The two of them have been staying in the guest room since after you left. Their older brother came to us two days later, and offered a plan to cease the fighting between our races."

Ichigo paused, then continued, "I called up Lettuce, and we convinced the other Mews to go along with the plan. However, when we went to talk to Ryou, our boss, he refused to help and started yelling at us. He revealed that he had created the Mews and basically ruined our lives, so he could get revenge on the aliens for killing his parents."

At this, Shintaro yelled, "I'M GONNA MURDER THAT JERK! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

"Please, Momomiya-san, calm down," Lettuce said. "He's already dead. The leader of the Cyniclons, the aliens, came to Café Mew Mew while we were talking, and attacked us. Ryou tried to kill us as well, and the Cyniclon leader, Deep Blue, killed him, then attacked us. We defeated him, and he's dead too."

Ichigo continued, "Since then we've been friends with the Cyniclons, or, as with me and Lettuce, more than friends. She's going out with the oldest Cyniclon, Pai, and I'm going out with Kisshu, who I love, and who saved my life. I hope you can accept that."

"Of course, sweetie, I think it's cute!" Sakura said cheerfully, nudging Shintaro.

Shintaro grunted, and said, "Well, since he's done more for you than that damn treehugger, I suppose it's fine, but I'd like to meet him, got it?"

Ichigo beamed and said, "Yes Dad, thank you!"

"Wait, weren't there three aliens?" Sakura asked.

Ichigo exchanged a look with Lettuce, then said, "Yes. The youngest Cyniclon is named Taruto, and he has also become very attached to me, thinking of me as his sister, since I saved Kisshu. That's the third thing I wanted to talk about. Taruto and his brothers are orphans, and while Pai and Kisshu are happy the way they are, Taruto has requested that he come to live with us. He really wants me as his big sister. He's a very sweet, responsible kid, and he has a big heart. He also saved me from being kidnapped, and now the police think he is my little brother."

"Wait, kidnapped? Does this have something to do with the 'Wanted' posters all around Tokyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Aoyama came to this house and asked to get back together after he cheated on me with my friend Moe. I refused him, and he tried to kidnap me. Taruto heard me scream, and protected me. The 'Wanted' posters are probably of Aoyama," Ichigo said.

"Damn treehugger….." Shintaro growled.

"Sweetie, can we meet Taruto, before deciding whether or not to adopt him?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said, and she looked at Lettuce.

"Hai," Lettuce said, and went upstairs to the guest bedroom. "Taruto, you can come out now," they heard her say, and a minute later, Lettuce walked in with Taruto, who bowed when he saw Ichigo's parents.

"Hi, I'm Ikisatashi Taruto," Taruto said. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too, Taruto," Sakura said. "Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?"

"Okay," Taruto said. "I'm eight years old, and my birthday is November 6th. I'm a Cyniclon, and as you probably know, I'm from another planet, Cyniclonia. My parents died when I was four, and my older brothers Pai and Kisshu have taken care of me ever since. Pai homeschooled me, because he's really smart. I can fly and teleport, and also control plants. I'll eat basically anything, and I especially like candy."

"Candy?" Shintaro asked.

"Taruto, I'm beginning to think Pudding's obsession with candy is rubbing off on you," Ichigo said teasingly.

"Taruto, are your brothers okay with you being adopted by us?" Sakura asked.

"When I asked them, they both said they wanted me to be happy. I think I'd be very happy living here, because I'd get to be with Ichigo-oneechan," Taruto said.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I really like you, Taruto," Sakura said. "I think it would be nice to have another kid around. What about you, Shintaro?"

"Welcome to the family, Taruto," Shintaro said.

"YAY!" Taruto and Ichigo shouted together.

**Next chapter, Kisshu meets Shintaro! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I know Shintaro agreed to Kisshu being with Ichigo pretty quickly, but I think since Kisshu did save Ichigo, that justifies it.**


	20. Arrangements

**Hurt Chapter 20:**

**Arrangements**

_Recap: "Welcome to the family, Taruto," Shintaro said._

"_YAY!" Ichigo and Taruto shouted together._

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo was now very happy. She saw that Taruto was too, and that made her smile. Reflecting back on how they used to interact, this was a bit strange, but she could see that Taruto was different now from the kid who called her an 'old hag' everytime he saw her. Of course, the fact that she saved his brother had probably helped, but Taruto really had changed. This was even more evident as Taruto jumped on her and hugged her. Ichigo laughed and hugged him back.

**Taruto's POV**

Taruto was just as happy as Ichigo. He was also amazed that even after all he'd done to her, she really seemed to like having him around. He was also amazed that she had convinced her parents to take him in. He just hoped Kisshu would get a similar reception. Taruto smiled, and as he realized he now had a new family, and a sister, he jumped on Ichigo and hugged her. He was pleased when she laughed and hugged back.

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Shintaro watched the two, smiling as Taruto jumped on Ichigo and hugged her. After a few minutes of watching them, Sakura said, "Well, I'm glad to see you two get along so well. We need to make some arrangements, however. First, we need to find some way of explaining to a school that they now have a Cyniclon as a student. Do either of you have any ideas? Taruto, you said you've always been homeschooled, right?"

"Yes, but Ichigo-oneechan suggested that I go to her friend Pudding's school, since we're the same age. That way, I'd already know someone, and she could show me how things work," Taruto said.

"That's a great idea. But what will you do about the fact that you're not actually human?" Shintaro asked.

"My brother Pai is a scientist, and he developed a pill that would allow me to look like a human for the amount of time that school runs," Taruto replied.

"Well, I think that's settled then," Sakura said. "What school does Pudding go to?"

"She goes to Hanabiru Elementary School," Ichigo replied. "It's not too far from my school, so Taruto and I could at least walk part way together."

"Okay, I'll call them up, and ask them to put Taruto in Pudding's class," Sakura said.

"Yay!" Taruto said.

Sakura smiled. Then she nudged Ichigo. "When do we get to meet your boyfriend, Ichigo?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"Um.." Ichigo said.

"I could go get him," Taruto said.

"That sounds fine," Sakura said. Then she turned to her husband. "Try not to scare him, okay honey?" she said.

"Fine," Shintaro said. Taruto nodded to them and teleported off to find Kisshu.

Ichigo's parents looked a little startled, and Ichigo giggled. "You get used to it," she said to them.

About a minute later, Taruto returned with Kisshu, who looked a bit nervous. Ichigo went over and hugged Kisshu, smiling. That made him relax. Then he bowed to Sakura and Shintaro, saying, "It's nice to meet you both."

**What will Shintaro do now? Review and find out!**


	21. Acceptance

**Hurt Chapter 21:**

**Acceptance**

**Kisshu's POV**

_This is nerve-racking,_ Kisshu thought. _What if her dad hates me too? Then Ichigo and I will never be together. _This thought circled around his mind until Shintaro spoke. "So, you're Kisshu, right?"

Kisshu pushed aside his nervousness, and said, "Yes sir."

Shintaro seemed to be thinking, and finally said, "Kisshu, why do you love my daughter?"

Caught off-guard, Kisshu replied, "I love her for her spunk, her attitude, her beauty, basically I love everything about her. I care about her more than I've ever cared about anyone."

"Ichigo told us you saved her life. Is that true?" Shintaro asked next.

"Yes, I did, and actually more than just once. It's true I was ordered to attack her by the former leader of the Cyniclons, but I could never bring myself to do it seriously. I would never forgive myself if she died when I could have saved her," Kisshu replied honestly.

**Shintaro's POV**

Shintaro was impressed by Kisshu, actually. The treehugger wasn't anything like this boy. He really seemed sincere, and it definitely helped that he had saved Ichigo's life. Shintaro also noticed that his wife was beginning to get starry-eyed, and she would never let it go if he said no. _Well, at least he seems responsible, and he's obviously sincere about being in love with Ichigo. He doesn't seem the type to cheat on her either. I guess this could work, and besides, he's Taruto's brother, _Shintaro thought.

Finally Shintaro looked at Kisshu and said, "Okay, I'll let you and Ichigo be together. If you hurt her in any way, though, I'll skin you, got it?"

Kisshu, much to Shintaro's pleasure, straightened his shoulders and said, "I understand you well, sir. I will never let Ichigo get hurt, I promise."

"Then you can stop calling me 'sir'," Shintaro said. "It makes me feel old. Call me Shintaro."

"Okay, Shintaro," Kisshu said with a grin as Ichigo jumped into his arms.

**Sakura's POV**

_Aww, Ichigo's new boyfriend is so sweet, _Sakura thought. She was pleased that her husband had agreed to this. "You can call me Sakura, Kisshu," Sakura said, smiling as Ichigo jumped into Kisshu's arms.

"Thank you, Sakura," Kisshu said, grinning happily.

Suddenly Sakura felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down at Taruto. "What can I call you?" he asked her.

"Anything you want," she said with a smile. "You can even call me Mom, if you want to. We are your adoptive parents, after all."

Everyone there smiled as Taruto said happily, "Okay, Mom!" and hugged her.

**I thought that was a really sweet ending to this story, but if anyone wants more, please give me requests. I'm also taking requests for new stories, and for my story Emiko's New Life 2. PM me with any requests!**


End file.
